Computing systems can utilize hardware, instructions, or logic to execute a set of workloads. In some examples, the computing system can include a set of computing devices to execute the set of workloads. The set of computing devices can utilize a set of server images that act as a duplicate copy of boot data within the set of computing devices. For example, a computing device can utilize a server image to boot the computing device. In some examples, the set of server images can be utilized to restore system data or configure system data to a computing device.